modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 2 ,,Wścibska Bobbie, Znudzona Amy i Zafascynowany Alwin''
Dzień dobry (albo Noc). Zapomniałam dodać, że będę pisać od poniedziałku do piątku. A ta tu notatka jest zdecydowanie najgorsza ze wszystkich, gdyż: W OGÓLE niedopasowałam charakteru do osób (co z tego, że się starałam!). Jeszcze proszę o wskazanie błędów (darujmy sobie te dopasowanie charakteru do postaci), starałam się żadnego nie zrobić. A tak wgl, to ja dobrze wiem, że albinosi mają czerwone oczy :P. PONIEDZIAŁEK, BOCZNA ULICZKA, 17:00 -I dla jasności: Nie wiecie czy ja, czy Alwin, czy Amy ma tę moc, tak? – upewniła się Bobbie – od razu uprzedzam, że raczej nie ja. -Mniejsza o to – powiedziała obojętnie Raven – Musisz iść z nami. -Ale moi rodzice nic nie wiedzą – powiedziała Bobbie. -Dlatego pójdziemy z tobą im to wytłumaczyć – powiedziała przyjaźnie Gwiazdka. Bobbie kiwnęła głową i ruchem ręki kazała im iść za nią. Trochę dziwnie się czuła, wiedząc, że idą za nią super bohaterki. Nagle koło niej pojawiła się Gwiazdka. Bobbie uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Było od niej niższa o jakieś ’’dwie głowy’’. -Wiesz, nie bój się Raven. Może się wydawać straszna, ale w rzeczywistości jest miła – szepnęła Gwiazdka. Bobbie nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie kiwnęła głową. Wobec czego Gwiazdka nawijała dalej – Nie jesteś za bardzo rozmowna? Trudno. Ale, wiesz, chciałabym się dowiedzieć coś o mojej nowej przyjaciółce. Bobbie przystanęła na chwilę i spojrzała na Gwiazdkę. Powiedziała: -Niech pani Gwiazdka wybaczy, ale nie jestem przekonana. W końcu dopiero was poznałam. I jeśli mogę to tak ująć, nie bardzo mam zaufanie do nowo poznanych osób. Niech pani nie nazywa mnie swoją przyjaciółką – kątem oka Bobbie zobaczyła lekki uśmiech na twarzy Raven – Ale mogę zgodzić się na pewną grę. -Jaką – spytała Gwiazdka i przekrzywiła głowę zaciekawiona takim pomysłem. -Polega na tym, że ja ci zadaję pytanie. A ty musisz na nie odpowiedzieć i zadać mi pytanie. Odpowiedź za odpowiedź. Na przykład: ty pytasz się o mój ulubiony kolor, ja odpowiadam i zadaję ci dowolne pytanie, na które ty musisz odpowiedzieć. I zawsze jest tak, że osoba, która pierwsza zadała pytanie musi ostatnia odpowiadać. Jak nie odpowiesz zgodnie z prawdą to przegrywas. -Zgadzam się – powiedziała z uśmiechem Gwiazdka. Ponownie ruszyły w drogę –Ja pierwsza. Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? -Czerwony. Czego się boisz? Gwiazdka, zszokowana takim pytaniem zamilkła na chwilę. -Wielu rzeczy – powiedziała po namyśle – pająków, myszy, duchów… Dobra, moja kolej na pytanie. Ile masz lat? -Czternaście. Na czym polegają Twoje moce? – Ani Gwiazdka, ani Bobbie nie zauważyły uśmiechu na twarzy Raven, w której głowie pojawiła się pełna uznania myśl, że ta mała zadaje bardzo istotne pytania. -Strzelam promieniami z rąk i z oczu. Jestem bardzo silna – powiedziała Gwiazdka trochę zaniepokojona takimi pytaniami – Moja kolej. Jakie jest twoje hobby? -Lubię gimnastykę artystyczną, spać i bardzo lubię czytać. Kto z Tytanów jest najsilniejszy? Gwiazdka zerknęła na Raven, która posłała jej spojrzenie mówiące coś w stylu, że ma powiedzieć, bo sama jest ciekawa. -Wiesz… to pytanie jest trochę… prywatne. -Musisz odpowiedzieć albo przegrasz – powiedziała Bobbie odwrócona oczywiście plecami do Gwiazdki i Raven. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. -Wydaje mi się, że Raven – powiedziała dosyć niepewna Gwiazdka – wiesz, skoro zadajesz takie pytania, to ja też. Umiesz walczyć? -Nie wiem czemu to miałoby być intymne pytanie. Ale, to już ostatnie pytanie, bo zaraz będziemy. Nie, pani Gwiazdko, nie umiem walczyć. Umiem robić salta, gwiazdy, ale to się przydaje do obrony i ucieczki. Jesteś zakochana? Bobbie odwróciła się i zaśmiała na widok miny Gwiazdki. -Żartuję! Nie musisz mi odpowiadać na to pytanie. Umiesz robić szpagat? -Tak – powiedziała Gwiazdka niepewnie. Po zastanowieniu uznała, że mieć taką przyjaciółkę to wcale nie przyjemność. Doszli do starego budynku. Wyglądał na opuszczony, ale paliło się światło w oknie. Gwiazdka schowała się za Raven. -Spokojnie, tu nie mieszkają duchy. No, chyba, że wliczasz mnie i moich rodziców – powiedziała Bobbie i ruszyła do drzwi. PONIEDZIAŁEK, ULICA GŁÓWNA, 17:03 -O rany, to świetnie! – powiedział Alwin zafascynowany opowieściami Bestii. Amy prychnęła. Nie obchodziło ją to. Oby to Alwin miał tą moc, bo jej nic do tego. A Bobbie na pewno jej nie ma. Kto jak kto, ale ona nie. W milczeniu Amy ruszyła za bratem i Tytanami. -No, i wtedy właśnie z Cyborgiem przeszliśmy przez taki łuk i pojawiliśmy się w takiej różoooooowej krainie, o której posiadanie nigdy bym nie podejrzewał Raven - Bestia z radością opowiadał Alwinowi historię jak razem z Cyborgiem weszli do umysłu Raven - przed nami pojawiła się... Różowa Raven! I była szczęśiwa! I śmiała się z moich żartów, rozumiesz to, koleś? -Wiesz, Bestio. Myślę, że Raven nie byłaby zachwycona tym, że opowiadasz tą historię - powiedział Cyborg. -E tam - Bestia machnął lekceważąco ręką mimo, iż tak naprawdę wiedział, że jeśli Raven się o tym dowie to będzie miał przechlapane. -Przestaniecie to opowiadać? - spytała Amy - To przeraźliwie nudne. -Siostra, cicho - powiedział Alwin - To jest bardzo ciekawe! -Może dla ciebie - mruknęła Amy. Zdecydowanie wolałaby porozmawiać o czymś innym. Najchętniej o modzie. Kto jak kto, ale ona lubiła takie rzeczy. Zaczęła się zastanawiać co teraz robi Bobbie z Raven i Gwiazdką. Nagle w jej głowie pojawiła się jeszcze jedna, niepokojąca myśl. Kiedy Tytani tu przyszli od razu Bestia zaczął opowiadać nudne historie. A przecież... - Ej, ale jak my to wytłumaczymy rodzicom!? I właściwie wyjaśniliście tylko, że ja albo Alwin albo Bobbie ma tę moc, ale co dalej?! Tego nie powiedzieliście! -Wytłumaczymy waszym rodzicom, że musicie na jakiś czas zamieszkać w wieży Tytanów, gdzie będziemy sprawdzać, które z was ma tę moc - wyjaśnił spokojnie Robin. Amy kiwnęła głową. Po kilku minutach stali już przed domem Amy i Alwina. Następny rozdział -> Poprzedni odcinek -> - Prolog Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach